Rogue
by R.J.C
Summary: A call in the middle of the night draws G Callen out onto the street in order to save the life of a fellow agent. To save her and her partner, a deadly race against time begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The call had come unexpected, as calls of such kind always came. He hadn't been asleep, but had been practicing some Russian. Still it had unsettled him. His mind had not been able to make much sense of it, but still his training kicked in, instinct-like. Within minutes he was in his car.

The old house was shabby, the smell a breath taking mixture of decay and mold. The floor was covered with dust of decades, thick enough to actually swallow the sound of his steps. Still it could neither hide the blood stains, nor the foot prints that indicated someone had recently walked through the hall. Following the prints, his gun drawn, muscles tense, ready to react if necessary, he made his way over to a door. It was not entirely closed, so he could make out the shapes of a sink.  
His grip on the gun tightened a little, as he gave the door a soft kick.  
Leaning against the tub, her own gun still in her hands, but with not enough strength left to lift it, he found her, a pool of her own blood mixing with the dust and dirt around Special Agent Danielle Malory.  
"What happened?" he asked, almost forgetting his training as he dropped the hand with his gun to his side and rushed towards her. Carefully he placed a hand on her neck to determine how strong her pulse still was but he barely found one.  
"I don't know..." her voice was almost lost in the sounds of Callen shifting on the dirty floor to have better access to her. Her shirt was soaked with blood, so was the short skirt she was wearing. The blood felt warm and sticky on his hands, as he ripped the thin fabrics of her shirt apart, gaining himself better view onto her abdomen, hoping to find the source of the bleeding.  
"Danielle, talk to me. How did this happen?" he asked, while carefully running his hands over her body, pressing down onto the wound, once he found it. She closed her eyes.  
"Dani! Stay with me! C'mon, don't do this to me. Not after dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night."  
"Sorry..." she forced herself to breathe and swallowed hard before she shifted against the tub. With his free hand he took the gun from hers and went on checking the parts of her body he could reach.  
"Is this the only wound?" he asked, causing the woman to gasp and swallow again. "I take this as a 'no'! Dani, what happened?" he asked again, while pulling out his phone. Eyes almost closed, she swallowed hard, not feeling able to speak. Every breath she took caused hot pain to shoot through her body and made her lungs feel on fire. Her mouth felt dry and her eyelid so heavy that she just wanted to close them.  
"Dani!" Callen barked and applied painful pressure on the wound, causing her to gasp for air, but open her eyes.  
"Stay with me! I need you to just nod or shake your head!" he stated and after agonizingly long moments she gave a slight nod he almost hadn't seen if he hadn't been looking for it.  
"Have you been on a case? Some undercover investigation?"  
Dani's hand closed around Callen's wrist, desperately needing to hold on to something, as pain and exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her.  
"Danielle! Have you been under cover?" Callen asked again, urgency in his voice.  
She shook her head almost frantically, her eyes squeezed shut . Callen managed to punch in her AID-Code into his cell phone and as soon as he knew the message was out he dropped the phone and grabbed her hand for support.  
"Hold on!"  
"Jason..." she breathed weakly, causing Callen to nod. "Where is Jason?" he asked, hoping to get any clue on what had happened this way.  
"I blew my... my cover," she stuttered, her voice barely a whispered. Warm blood oozed out between his fingers.  
"Was he with you?" Callen asked, pressing down with more force. She swallowed hard and nodded a single time.  
"He's gone... Don't know..." she breathed and let out a yelp of intense pain as she slipped lower against the tub. Quickly he shifted with her and managed to support her to some extent. He looked around, trying to find at least a hint.  
"Have you been brought here?" he asked, looking for further footprints on the floor.  
As he found none, he sighed. "Dani, you came here alone. Where did this happen?" Instead of answering her eyes simply slipped shut.

_That's it for now. As we are non-native speakers, we'd appreciate your reviews even more. ;-) *WinkWink*_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the silver SRX pulled up on the scene, the EMTS had already been able to stabilize Danielle enough to transport her to the closest hospital.  
"Callen! What happened?" Kensi jumped out of the car while Deeks followed her a bit slower. She rushed over to the team leader, who was leaning tiredly against the driver's side of his own car, his shirt ruined with Danielle's blood that dried slowly. For a moment he looked at her, shortly wondering how they could be on scene quicker than his partner.  
"We've got an agent gone missing and another one badly injured in hospital!" he stated, trying absentmindedly to brush the blood from his fingers. Deeks looked at G, slowly nodding as he tried to process the latest bit of information. "How badly is "badly" in this case?"  
G looked down onto his hands and shirt.  
"This is all hers?" he gasped and Callen nodded slowly.  
"I already called Eric to try and trace Dandrow's cell phone but that won't help much..." he sighed and pulled a small clear plastic bag with a phone from his pocket.  
Just then another car pulled up and Sam got out, walking towards them with big strides.  
"We'll take care of the scene and see if we find anything! You should go to hospital and stay with Danielle," Kensi stated, her voice making clear that it was more of an offer than an advice.  
G sighed deeply and shook his head. "I want to take a look at the house first," he stated and walked over to it.

"I got her call," he looked at his watch, "about two hours ago. When I arrived here, I found prints and blood stains. Followed them into the bathroom and found her in here," he said and walked over to the bathroom , pushing the door open. Blood was smeared all over the room, gloves and dressings, empty syringes and packages of medical equipment lying all over the floor. A few feet away from where Danielle had been lying on the floor, they saw her gun. He bent down to pick it up with his now gloved hands. With a soft click he removed the clip and checked it.  
"Three rounds missing. She has been defending herself," he reported while placing the gun and clip back down.  
Deeks nodded slowly and looked around as well. "There were only your and her prints," he remarked. "She walked in here alone. The amount of blood indicates she hasn't been in here long before you came. So she either called you shortly after she got here, or on her way."  
Sam shook his head. "Definitely when she was in here. She searched for a safe place, before she called."  
"Why didn't she send the AID herself?" Deeks wondered but Callen seemed to ignore that.  
"Tell Eric to access the street cams around the building. I want to know how she got here and where she came from!"

_Guy, your reviews keep us going. So please, please more of them. ;-) _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He knew she'd be in the hospital, so he didn't only get himself a coffee, but also some tea for her. "Any news on Agent Malory?" he asked, as he stood beside the smaller woman. "No news so soon after the start of a challenging surgery are good news, Mr. Callen."  
He sighed and nodded slowly before handing her the tea.  
"It's not as good as the one you're used to..." he started but she cut him off.  
"But it'll do, Mr. Callen!"  
Henrietta Lange looked at him with a tired and worried expression. "I have been unable to contact Agent Dandrow so far. As have Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale."  
Again Callen nodded. "I found his cell phone in the house. We have to try and find him some other way!" he stated and looked at her. "What have they been working on?"  
Hetty sighed deeply and signed Callen to follow her over to some chairs in a more quiet corner. "Agents Malory and Dandrow have been working a case that involved a deep cover. They spend several month to gain access to a suspected group of terrorists."  
"What was their cover?" he asked, leaning closer to her.  
"Weapons. Mr. Dandrow, Mr. Mike Bessner for them, offered to get weapons for the cell while Agent Malory was his contact to the military base to get them," Hetty whispered and looked up.  
"They made enormous progress in the last couple of weeks. They were due to give us a status report tomorrow morning."  
G nodded slowly. "Something went awfully wrong here," he said and looked down onto his shirt.  
"We had suspicions that the cell got nervous because of a mole. They got tipped off that someone wasn't playing fair but until today, no one made advances towards them," she went on and sighed. "I believe you understand that I cannot talk about any findings or information right now."  
"I do," he said, but sighed deeply. "Jason is still missing," he stated and looked at Hetty.

Eric turned his chair as Kensi and Deeks strolled into the darkened room. "I've got good and bad news! The house is located in a blind spot, we have no idea what was going on in there!" he stated and Kensi looked at him expectantly.  
"You said there were good news as well!"  
He nodded and tapped the tablet in his hand while swirling around to the big screen.  
"We know how she got to the house! I ... we managed to find her on the surrounding cams!"  
Nell looked at him and pulled a video on screen. "Her car is parked two streets away from the scene," she said.  
Deeks swallowed hard as he watched the scene. Daniele was obviously badly hurt and in a lot of pain as she slowly made her way along the street, her gun drawn and working on her cell. "Why not send an Agent in Distress alert?"  
Kensi looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the guys were still watching her and had told her if she alerted the cops or the agency, they'd do something to Jason," she offered and sighed. "There are a billion reasons but... what about the car? Where did she come from?"  
"And why this house? It's none of ours," Nell added and sighed deeply. "She contacted Callen around 2am. EMTs arrived at the scene around half past 3."  
Deeks drew a deep breath and pushed his hand through his hair. "Too many questions..." he stated and Kensi nodded.  
"Any news from hospital?" she asked after a short silence and looked over at Eric. The young man sighed deeply and shook his head. "No. Nothing," he said, causing Kensi to sigh sadly.  
"Hey, that's actually good!" Deeks stated, which resulted in Nell and Kensi shooting him an almost angry glare. "No, I didn't mean... good! I just... they brought her there and she obviously made it into OR. They... they need to settle her there first, start surgery and she lost a hell of a lot blood. She is still alive, otherwise they wouldn't work so hard on her."  
Without another word Kensi turned and left the room. Deeks exchanged a short look with Nell before he rushed after her. When he caught up with her she had grabbed a file and just sat down at her desk, flipping through it.  
"That's their case file. We need to know what they were up against!" she replied Deeks unasked question as he sat down on Callen's empty chair.

_So many hits, we're really flattered! But we would really appreciate some reviews. *WinkWink*  
We're not only interested in what you like, but also interested in some critique, so that we can learn. ;-) So please, please, please! Review! *won't write on* Ha, as if we could actually do that... :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Even though nobody reviews we still like the story... ;-)_

Chapter 4

G had spotted the dark haired woman the moment she had left the OR-area. She was about Kensi's size, maybe a little smaller, her body just as slim. "Are you Silvia Cole?" she asked, once she had walked over to them.  
"I am!" Hetty replied as she heard the doctor speak of her alias' name.  
"I'm Dr. Samantha DuCane, I performed surgery on your niece Anne Heathers," the woman introduced herself and shook Hetty's hand before giving a short nod to Callen.  
"She made it through surgery, but upon arrival in hospital she was in cardiac arrest."  
Hetty nodded slowly allowing the physician to talk on. "During the surgery she went back into cardiac arrest twice. Right now we settle her in ICU," she had eyed Callen skeptically during her report. "What was your name again?" she asked.  
"Marc Porter, I'm Anne's fiancé!" he stated and sighed when she started flipping through the medical file.  
"Well, I have no information about a fiancé, Mr. Porter!" she stated but Hetty placed a hand on her arm. "I can guarantee you, it's all fine!" she stated and the doctor nodded slowly. Sam still looked at Callen. "Ms Heathers condition is critical," she said, still not taking her eyes off him. "The next 24 hours will be crucial for the outcome. You may see her, when the nurses have made her comfortable."  
She had already taken a few steps towards the ICU-ward, when she turned back to him. "You found her like that in your apartment?" she wanted to know.  
"The whole apartment was a mess..." Callen nodded and sighed. "My brother is working for the police, he'll handle everything about that..." he added and looked at Hetty.  
Samantha DuCane just lust looked at them for another moment, before she slowly nodded and walked off.  
Hetty gave G a long look, before she sighed deeply. "We will need some security for her."  
G nodded and sighed. "Maybe we get her 'brother' to keep an eye on her. I need to get back and pick up the investigation!" he stated, quite eager to get out of the hospital. Hetty nodded, satisfied with this offer. "Call Detective Deeks then."

"Dr. DuCane, there are two Detectives who want to talk to you," Nurse Luisa was a sturdy little woman in her late 40s. The blue scrubs she wore highlighted her blonde hair and made her appear a little younger than she actually was. "Detectives?" Samantha asked back, and sighed deeply before she followed Luisa. "Is this about Ms. Heathers?"  
"I think so, yes!" the nurse breathed and nodded over to the two people standing near the nurse's station.  
"Poor thing..." Samantha sighed and walked over to them. "Detectives?"  
A man and a woman looked at her. He was about 40 years old, a black detective, very muscular stood next to a tall and slim woman with slightly curled hair. Something about her eyes caught Sam's attention for a second, but the other man cleared his throat. "Dr. DuCane? My name is Detective Hanna, this is Detective Blye. Are you the attending physician of Anne Heathers?"  
Samantha nodded and took a deep breath. "What can I do for you?" she asked and looked up at Sam. "I hope you don't want any information about Ms. Heathers' condition, because I'm not allowed to give them to anyone that is not her family!"  
The woman smiled. "We take it you removed a bullet from her body. This is evidence and we need it," she stated, causing Sam to nod.  
The doctor sighed and nodded. "I... I'll get it for you... Is there even a chance you find the guy who did that?" she asked and the woman took a step towards her. "We'll try everything to get that guy!"  
The physician nodded slowly. "I'm not supposed to let you know this, but... her condition is serious. I'm afraid she might not make it."  
The woman swallowed hard. It took only an instant but Kensi needed it to regain composure. "Her aunt told us she pulled through surgery," she started, causing Dr. DuCane to nod slowly.  
"The problem is that she lost an enormous amount of blood. There was a lot of damage done to some of her organs. Even if she doesn't develop an infection, odds are against her," Samantha stated and slowly walked a few steps away from Kensi and Sam. "Oh," Dr. DuCane seemed to remember something. "Her fiancé told me he found her in their apartment like that. Her whole body was covered with a lot of dust and dirt. Something I wouldn't expect in a home environment," she stated and looked at Kensi. "Something about this whole family, including Ms. Heathers' aunt, is... strange."  
Sam looked back at Kensi, his face carefully neutral.  
"Strange? In what respect?" he asked and Samantha turned to him once more. "I don't know... answer too quickly, always know an answer..." she sighed deeply and her posture and gestures showed how insecure she suddenly felt. "Look, I have seen so many cases of domestic violence that I might anticipate something that is actually not there, but I can usually trust my instincts."  
Kensi nodded. "Thank you for sharing your concerns. I promise we'll investigate into that direction as well."

"This doctor thinks I shot my fiancée and brought her to hospital myself? She actually suspected domestic violence?" Callen asked as he picked up the file. Hetty sighed and nodded. "She has instincts! Good ones! After all she sees the things that don't fit and is not afraid to tell!"  
Sam grinned broadly. "Seems that she looked right through your cover, G," he said, causing Kensi to chuckle. "Well, maybe you need some more practice!"  
G shot her a quite angry glare and shook his head. "I didn't think I'd have to jump into any cover. I'll do some backstopping with Eric!" he stated and got up.  
"Forensic is working on the bullet the doctor pulled out of Danielle's body." Deeks stated and sighed while leaning back in his chair. "They better hurry," Sam gave back and looked at Hetty. "Any news on Jason so far?" he asked, causing the older woman to sigh deeply. "Not a word," she said and sighed deeply.

_What do you think about the story? _


	5. Chapter 5

Punch. Punch. Punch. Sweat ran down his face and arms. Punch. Punch. Punch. The only sound that filled the room were his punches on the sandbag. Slowly, only very slowly he managed to regain some control over his nerves. Even though they had both agreed that it wouldn't affect their work, he couldn't get the incident out of his head at the moment.  
It had been almost a year ago that it had taken both, Callen's and Jason's team to solve a case of intensive drug trafficking. The case had been huge and the celebration party once it had finally been solved had been long and intensive. He didn't know why, nor did he care how, but in the end it had been him and Dani in the bar. Alone.  
They all had some drinks, probably some more than they should have and so Callen had agreed to share a cab home. Still he had felt the urge to make sure she got home and into bed safely and one thing lead to another.

_"Are you... up for some coffee?" she asked, stroking her dark blonde hair out of her face in an almost shy gesture. Callen grinned, alcohol and excitement because of the finally solved case making it hard to think straight. She looked at him and shrugged with her shoulders.  
"I mean, you look like you could use some caffeine to actually make it home without having the driver carry you to bed..." she went on, almost as if she felt the need to explain herself. He nodded and followed her over to the kitchen, barely looking around in her apartment.  
"You were... good today! Did a great job, I mean!" he told her as he leaned against the counter. Dani grinned. "Don't forget to tell Hetty, the next time something goes wrong," she said and looked at him. "Now... are you going to lean against the counter all night?" she asked. "Or... do you actually want coffee?"  
He thought about that for a moment before he pushed himself off the counter.  
"What about you and Dandrow? Rumor has it, that..." he started but Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "Why is it that every woman is such a line of work is supposed to sleep with her partner?"  
G looked down her shirt, enjoying the sight. "I'm not sure," he whispered.  
"Nobody would ask you, whether you sleep with Sam!"  
G couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Convinced," he just whispered and kissed her.  
She gasped but didn't pull back. Slowly she let him push her backwards against the other counter near the coffee machine.  
"What... about the coffee?" she asked hoarsely and reached behind her to switch the machine on.  
Wordlessly he shook his head and bent his head to place his lips on the skin of her neck while reaching out to switch the machine off and take her hand to guide it back to him._

Punch. Punch. Punch. He'd find the bastard who had done this. And he'd rip him apart.

_Well... any comments this time? Should we continue? Any wishes?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews! If you've got any suggestions, just fire away. ;-)_

Chapter 6

"Good to see you finally joining us!" Sam stated as G walked back over to the area occupied with their desks. "Forensics found out with which gun the bullet was send into Danielle's body..." Kensi sighed, her expression not as happy as she should be after discovering a new lead.  
"Who does it belong to?" G almost barked, causing Deeks to sigh deeply, before he allowed a picture of a too familiar face pop up on the screen next to him. "Special Agent Jason Dandrow."  
For some long moments G started at the screen. "Did we find his gun somewhere?" he asked, his voice cold with a hint of barely contained anger.  
"No gun but also no Agent Dandrow. We have no idea where he could be or whether anyone is with him!" Kensi stated and shook her head.  
"You think he might have done this himself?" Deeks asked, looking over to the picture to the agent in question.  
"Maybe he got a better deal with them..." Sam stated what G already suspected.  
"Hey, c'mon! She is his partner!" Deeks stated and looked over to Kensi, then to G and Sam. "Why would he shoot his partner? And not finish the job then!"  
"He doesn't want her dead... just out of the way..." G breathed lowly and walked over to his desk. "The trauma might render her useless for the job and betrayal by the person she was supposed to trust the most doesn't help!" he went on and started typing on his laptop.  
"Either way, we have to find him!"  
"I don't buy that!" Kensi suddenly said and looked at G. "The bullet injured her severely! This was supposed to finish her of. What if she hasn't been betrayed and simply caught in gun fire?"  
"Too many 'what if's! I don't care!" he hissed lowly and shook his head.  
Kensi looked at him and shook her head. "So, what now? No movement on the credit card, cell phone switched off and his car is safely in the car park."  
Sam sighed deeply and slowly got up from his chair, getting himself and G a cup of coffee. "I have to admit, Deeks is right. For once!" he stated and sighed deeply.  
"They've been partners for almost three years! She knows him better than his own mother and they never had any unusual problems. IF he was about to betray her, she'd have known."  
"Jason is good at what he does! He's one of the best, otherwise Hetty wouldn't have given him his own team! If he wanted to betray her, he wouldn't have given it away!" G hissed back, shaking his head.  
"You're good at what you do as well. And still I'd say I know what you're up to! We're not talking about some minor thing, G! We're talking about killing your own partner!" Sam hissed back, picking up the fight G seemed to need so desperately.  
"Guys, could we postpone that argument until we have prove in any direction?" Kensi stated as she got up. "I'll go through the camera footage again, maybe we find a car heading towards or away from the house." she stated and walked away, shaking her head.  
"I need some air," G hissed and grabbed his jacket and keys on the way out.

The dark apartment was clean and tidy. A book was lying on the sofa, Danielle had obviously been reading it. G sighed deeply. Carefully he picked it up and looked at the cover before placed it back on the shelf. Moments later he felt a gentle pressure against his leg and looked down to find the soft and furry body of one of Dani's cats pressed against him. "I guess I forgot your name," he stated lowly and walked over into the kitchen, to give the cats some fresh water.  
He was just looking through the contents of Dani's fridge, when he suddenly heard a noise that set him on alarm instantly. Instincts immediately kicked in and before he knew why, he had his gun drawn. Silently he shut the fridge and walked over to the door and peeked into the neighboring room. The man he saw bending down to another one of the cats didn't make him relax the slightest bit and the finger that rested against the trigger of his gun twitched dangerously. The posture of the man gave away that something was obviously not right with the intruder, but G couldn't pin down what it was. Just as the man straightened up, G spotted his face. "Jason!"  
"G!" the other man replied, his voice low and rough.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Callen hissed carefully stepping around the corner towards Jason, his gun still in his hand, pointing at Jason.  
The other man blinked a couple of times to clear is blurred view. "This is... Dani's apartment!" he stated, causing Callen to nod. "Surprised she isn't here? After you shot her?" Callen hissed, causing Jason to look at the other agent in shock. Just now he seemed to realize that he had in fact also drawn his gun, pointing it at Callen's head.  
He instantly let it sink and placed a hand against the neighboring wall to steady himself. "I didn't shoot her... I would never..." he started but Callen shook his head. "It has been your gun and you've been gone!" Just now as the gun was not pointing at Callen anymore, the agent took a moment to look at Jason. Blood stains on his shirt and the man's posture made it rather obvious that he was seriously injured as well. His eyes almost instantly made G suspect that Jason was on some heavy drugs.  
"You're on drugs?" Callen asked, carefully stepping closer without lowering the gun much further. "How long? How long have you been doing drugs already?" he hissed.  
Jason looked up at him and let the gun drop from his hand and shook his head.  
"Are they worth betraying your partner? Do they make you feel that good?" He wanted to push the other agent further, but Jason's knees suddenly gave in. Retching and groaning, he collapsed right in front of G, whose instincts told him to help the fellow agent. Suddenly he realized the blood that covered Jason's lips, saw all those bruises and cuts on his body.  
"Eric, I need an ambulance to Danielle's apartment ASAP! I found Jason!" he hissed into the phone, that he pressed against his ear. Quickly he ended the call even before anyone could ask further questions.

_So... Jason gone rogue? Did he actually shoot his partner? A drug addicted NCIS agent and neither his partner nor Hetty noticed?  
If you liked it, review please. If you have any suggestions, reviews are welcome. If you want to criticize, review! ;-) ... guess you got the idea..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for being quiet that long. University needed some attention. ;-) A short chapter to make waiting a little sweeter. Maybe more this weekend. Buuuuut, wouldn't this be the PERFECT time for some reviews? ;-) Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Already on edge, G Callen cursed lowly when he spotted the familiar dark-haired physician, who walked straight towards him. "Mr. Porter!" her tone was biting, her expression icy. "Another fiancé of yours?"  
"Why would you suspect that, Dr. DuCane!" Callen sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Something about you guys is off! And in contrast to some of my co-workers I'm not afraid to say so! Still, this man is a patient and I'm going to treat him!" she stated defiantly, keeping a distance to him. "Then I'm sure you can tell me what is wrong with him?" he asked back, clearly challenging her. "Why would I? You're not a family member nor listed as his next of kin, Mr. Porter," the way she said his name made it clear that she distrusted him.  
G groaned and ran his hand through his short hair. "He OD-ed and I found him! I have at least a right to know whether he'll live or not!" he hissed but the doctor shook her head.  
After a short moment he turned away and took a few steps further towards the exit, pulling his phone out.  
"Hetty?"

_Read you next weekend! Oh and by the way, we LOVE reviews *winkwink*_


End file.
